white_snake_2019fandomcom-20200213-history
Xu Xuan (Sean)
Xu Xuan, or Ah Xuan (as was often called in the movie), was a young herb-collocter lived in the Snake-catcher village. When General commanded people to catch snakes for him, he joined the hunting team, but found himself couldn't get anywhere due to his fear of snakes. So, most of the time, he just collected medicinal herbs to help other people in the village. He wanted to be a physician someday, so that he won't have to catch snakes anymore. In another reincarnation, Xu Xuan seemed to be a scholar, which was more consistent with his original role in the folktale. Personality Xu Xuan was a typical "''youxia" in Chinese traditional culture, a folk hero who followed his personal codes of chivalry and used his ability to help others and right the wrongs done to the common people (a bit similar to the "knight-errant" in medieval romance literature). He was a passionate, optimistic and considerate young man. Although trying to live a carefree life, he had a high sense of moral responsibility and was willing to help others even if it meant to put himself in a dangerous situation. Even though he was afraid of snake, he displayed utter fearlessness when he was protecting Xiao-Bai against Chang-Pan. He also decided to help Xiao-Bai after she revealed her true identity because she saved his life and he couldn't left her alone. Unlike other people, he didn't have the prejudice against demon. And according to the conversation he and Xiao-Bai had on the tower, he would judge others by their behaviors rather than by their species. Abilities As Xu Xuan told Xiao-Bai, he learned a bit of everything. He had a good knowledge on medicine and traditional Chinese occultism (Qimen Dunjia), such as the principle of magic traps. He managed to save Xiao-Bai twice with his knowledge and fearlessness, and restored General's magic trap to capture Snake Mother. After Fox Fairy turned him into a demon, his strength and agility was greatly enhanced. However, Fox Fairy also took his essence, which meant that he could never cultivate any kind of magic power and would never have a chance to transcend. Concept Art Early concept Xuan.jpg|Early Concept (with Xiao-Bai) Trivia *The name "Xu Xuan" is adopted from the earliest extant version of the legend of White Snake ''published around 1624. '' In that story, the male protagonist was called "Xu Xuan". However, nowadays, the male protagonist of the lengend of White Snake ''is often known as "Xu Xian". *In the Chinese version, he is close to an old lady lived in the village whom he addressed as "大婶" (auntie). In Chinese, it can mean "the wife of my uncle" or a respectful form of addressing a woman who is much older than you. Movie didn't reveal any hint of other family members, so he is likely an orphan. *Although his name is Xu Xuan (his family name is Xu and his name is Xuan), it was only mentioned once in the movie. Most of the time, he was called Ah Xuan in the movie. It's a intimate appellation which is supposed to be only used by those who were close to him. However, Xiao-Bai probably didn't know it, since Xu Xuan had never formally introduced himself and she just called him Ah Xuan as others do at very beginning. *In Chinese version, when they were on the boat, Xu Xuan asked Xiao-Bai whether she want to learn the song. And he said:"如果你喜欢我就教你唱。" This sentence is actually a wordplay. It has two different meaning: "If you like '''it, '''I can teach you." or "If you like '''me', I can teach you." *The weapon Xu Xuan used for defending himself was a traddional snake stick (similar to a pitchfork). Hence, Xiao-Qing immediately attacked him at the first sight. Category:Males